Beautiful Disaster
by arashi no tenshi
Summary: AU. What if Inuyasha and Sango were engaged since they were born? Two rebellious people joined in a disastrous marriage. What will happen to this unlikely couple when they encounter problems like exs? Will they cave in? IS, MK, SK.


Title: A Beautiful Disaster

Author: arashi no tenshi

Rating: T. May go up if enough readers request for it

Summary: AU. What if Inuyasha and Sango were engaged since they were born? Two rebellious people joined in a disastrous marriage. What will happen to this unlikely couple when they encounter problems like ex-s? Will they cave in? IS, MK, SK.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and not some poor fanfiction writer. sobs

Warning: Language.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango my dear. We need to talk." Kaede said seriously. "It concerns your future."

"Couldn't it wait till tomorrow? I'm busy now." Sango replied, sorting out her files and textbooks from highschool.

"It's really important. It's about your future." She persisted.

Nodding reluctantly to her neighbour, Sango groaned to herself. Even though Kaede was a rather nice person on the whole, whenever she visited, it spelt trouble for her. And the worse part was that she kept wanting to talk, long dreggy talks about the future most of the time. Here was another example. Sheesh.

Ignoring Sango's bored look, Kaede continued, "As we can see, you have already turned 18 last week and you have already graduated from high school. Thus, we have to start planning for your future life."

"Sheesh, Kaede-baba, can't you give me a break? I just graduated like four hours ago today. Besides, I already have a job and have decided on the university options to take."

"All these will be redundant. You are already engaged and will be marrying him soon. There will be no need for studies or money once you marry him."

"What?" Sango yelled at her old neighbour, eyes bulging out from her sockets. "No way am I going to marry some freak whom I have never met in my whole life!"

Sighing mentally to herself about the lack of manners of youngsters nowadays, Kaede continued, "Neither side can back out of this agreement. It was signed and agreed on my both parties. Besides, you should not shame your family name by violating the rules stated. On November 11th 12 years ago, your mother has agreed to betroth you to Inuyasha, the son of Izayoi, to represent their friendship. Look it also has both your thumbprints on it."

"Argh! Whatever you say, I'm definitely not going to marry some old fogey just because of some dumb agreement! Represent their friendship? What an obvious afterthought! I was obviously sold to this weird Izayoi person for money! Argh! Just damn this stupid thing!" Sango huffed as she stomped out of the house.

"Sigh. Youngsters nowadays have no respect for their elders." Kaede thought to herself. Picking up the phone, she dialed Izayoi's number to make an appointment for the two betrothed to meet each other.

"Ah. Kaede-san. How did Sango-san take this engagement?"

"Ah. Not very well, I'm afraid. She thinks her mother sold her marriage to you. Silly girl. Izayoi-san, what about Inuyasha-san?"

"Just like Sango. He's getting really temperamental. He hasn't been home since I told him this last night. These children really don't know what's good for them."

"Indeed. In our times, parents arranged all our marriages. Youngsters nowadays are just so willful. Ah. Shall we meet tonight then? I'll try to trick Sango to come along."

"Very well, I'll try to convince Inuyasha as well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmph. Parents nowadays are still so meddlesome. Sheesh. What's wrong with them? No one had match-made marriages at this point of time. Anyway, I'm going to resist this! Represent their friendship? Keh. And besides, what's wrong with baba today? She normally hates going to restaurant. Something about the price and quality.."

Mumbling to himself incoherently about meddling parents and the highly irritating opposite sex, Inuyasha did not notice a girl walking in his direction, carrying two bags filled with groceries.

"Kaede-baba is getting lazy. She says she's going to celebrate my graduation so I can't meet up with Ayame for dinner yet she wants me to buy groceries back for her. And all along she talked about us youngsters getting lazy and not wanting to budge."

Both parties were so engrossed in their thoughts that Bang! They collided with each other.

"Argh! What's wrong with you? Can't you see where you are walking?" Sango snapped as she picked up the fallen fruits.

"Hmph. You're the one who can't walk properly yet here you are criticizing others. Where are young manners, little girl?"

"What? Little girl? Hello, uncle? I'm 18 and I have graduated from high school, mister. Besides, who's the one without manners? Shouldn't you help pick up the stuff that you have knocked off?"

"Keh. Why should I? It wasn't my fault anyway!" He replied before stomping away.

"Petty adults who think they are very mature." Sango mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the restaurant:

"Ah. Kaede-baba. Sorry I'm late…" Sango smiled before gasping in surprise. "You!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There we go, I'm writing another fanfiction with chapters. Hopefully, it wouldn't end up like my previous ones (deleted) because I got stuck. I write one-shots better. O well. Anyway, this piece will remain a T unless I get enough reviews asking for a M. Please do read and review! Apologies for this short chapter. I'll try to make it longer the next time!


End file.
